The Final Curtain Call
by SexySade
Summary: Just my version of an extended ending for my favourite FT ships, Miraxus and Jerza. Thank you Hiro Mashima for all your hard work! I will always love the Never Ending Tale.


**The Final Curtain Call**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (Or I would have ended it just a bit differently!)

* * *

Mirajane finished brushing out her hair just as Laxus exited the bathroom behind her, drying his hair with a purple towel, still dripping wet and of course naked as sin.

She smiled appreciatively as she observed his body in her vanity mirror, one of the few items of furniture she had at his house for convenience sake. It was just after one in the morning and after an intimate evening that had just ended in a very sensual shower they were both sated and just about ready for bed.

Laxus smirked wickedly as he caught her gaze in the mirror.

"What? See something you like? We can go another round?" he teased.

"No way, you wore me out." She replied, faking an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah right." He grinned pulling on a pair of black shorts to sleep in before getting into the wide king sized bed.

Following suit Mira slid under the covers wearing just a loose, short lavender nightgown.

She switched off the current source of light in the room, the lamp on her side of the bed, and sighed as he hugged her close, his warm hand sliding under her nightgown to rest against her back.

"Lucy's event yesterday was lovely wasn't it? I'm so happy she won an award for all her hard work." Mira smiled against his chest.

"Yeah, it was a pretty fun party." Laxus agreed, stroking her ivory tresses, "although by the end of the night she was hammered, I think I saw Natsu taking her home."

Mira chuckled, "She was. I'm pretty sure I heard someone ask her if we were dating."

Laxus briefly froze, then pulled away slightly to switch on the lamp on his side of the bed. He turned back to look at Mira's amused face.

"So it's like we thought, people are starting to suspect. Lucy doesn't know anything about us right?" he asked, using his elbow to prop himself up as he looked down at her.

Mira gave a graceful, dismissive wave of her hand, "No no, just the usual guild gossip. Apparently you might also be dating Lisanna or Cana." She giggled, pulling him back down onto the bed.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, settling back down next to her.

"It is nice though, all these couples springing up in the guild. Gajeel and Levy are even having a baby!" she smiled dreamily.

Seeing the stars in her eyes at the thought of babies he couldn't help but carefully ask,

"Mira…we never really talked about…the future or…"

"Relax Laxus," she immediately said, biting her lip in amusement as his tense muscles visibly slackened, "We only officially started this relationship a little after the guild's revival, I think we owe it to ourselves to be a little carefree before we start thinking about the future… and babies." she stated, adding the last part teasingly at the end.

"Yeah, I mean, we've got nothing but time for all that stuff later on." He agreed.

"Much later." She replied looking at him dead in the eye, "I want a career as a singer and song writer. I've been in contact with a few record labels around Fiore and so far…they all want to sign me!" she said excitedly.

He smiled down at her softly, "Well of course they do, you're Mirajane Strauss." He stated, as though any company would be crazy not to snap her up.

"Yeah well, they probably know about the model but they didn't know the singer. I would have been happy if they just took me seriously before rejecting me."

"So now you'll be plastered on magazines and coming across the airwaves, I won't be able to get away from you." He mock lamented.

As she laughed gleefully he kissed her lips before reaching over to turn off the lamp.

"So you'll be away from the guild a lot now then?" he asked, keeping the strange emotion he was feeling out of his voice and glad for the darkness that may have revealed any emotion on his face. Somehow it just wouldn't feel right returning from a mission and she wasn't there at the bar with a bright smile and a cold beverage to greet him.

"Not anymore than I have to be. I need to make sure Master doesn't push himself too hard." She replied with a hint of worry.

He smiled at her anxiety over his grandfather, "Oh I'm sure Gramps will heed your every word Mira, that pervert." He grumbled, alluding to his grandfather's rather obvious attraction to her. She laughed into his shoulder.

"I'll miss you when you leave tomorrow." She said pulling his head down for deep, searing kiss. He was leaving with the Thunder Legion for work the next day for an estimated 2 or 3 months.

Panting slightly he hugged her close and kissed her forehead gently, "I'll miss you too."

* * *

 **One week later** …

Erza shifted uneasily as she stood on the banks of the river just at the edge of the forest. Finally, a letter arrived from Jellal after Crime Sorcière's pardon indicating his wish to meet with her. She'd been expecting it, not so soon, but she certainly wasn't complaining.

She nervously ran her hand over her hair one more time after smoothing her skirt. It was just about five in the evening, he would be here soon…

"Erza." A familiar voice called.

She spun around and smiled widely, walking towards Jellal with a definite pep in her step.

"Jellal." She replied with a happy smile.

The two stood smiling at each other for a while until Erza suddenly lunged forward, hugging him tightly around the neck, "I'm so happy for you…for all of you." She said into his shoulder.

He hugged her even closer to his body and gently ran his hand through all that lovely scarlet hair, "Thank you, I wasn't expecting it, but I'm grateful."

Her heart pounded as he stroked her hair. She disengaged herself from him, stepping back slightly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I…" Jellal began.

"So…" Erza started at the same time.

They both laughed nervously and awkwardly and Erza couldn't help but wonder if this was how it may have been had they not been separated during their teenage years.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked with a soft smile aimed at the man who had held her heart for as long as she could remember.

"Perhaps we should start slowly." Jellal suggested, his hazel eyes looking tenderly back at her as he took her hand in his. There was a lot he felt he would never completely atone for, and he intended to continue his mission to rid the world of any remnants of Zeref's dark magic and dark magic in general, but he also intended to fully embrace this second chance at life.

"That sounds fine, but would your fiancée be okay with that?"

Jellal flushed red as Erza looked up at him with a mischievous, knowing smile. He laughed softly.

"I think she'd be fine with that…and this too."

Erza sighed as he kissed her lips gently, deepening the kiss as she held his face lovingly in her hands.

The future was never certain but from now on they could face it head on, together.

* * *

 **Author's note** : I have so enjoyed Fairy Tail for the past few years, all the good and yes even all the bad. Jerza and Miraxus will always be two of my fav ships. Power couples, potential awesome bromance between Jellal and Laxus and entertaining rivalry between Erza and Mira. Although Hiro was trolling big time with Miraxus at the end, I was still elated that he acknowledged it in this final chapter. (Honestly I think Mashima took the safe route and left a lot of ships up in the air due to the nasty Bleach and Naruto shipping wars. But to me Miraxus would have been the obvious end result based on all Hiro's hints). Nevertheless, I'm a Fairy Tail fan for life and I hope there's a bonus chapter in the future. Thanks for reading.


End file.
